


Geschwisterliebe

by werthersechter



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Ice Bucket Challenge, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich wurde von nebel_krähe für die schriftstellerische Ice-bucket-Challenge nominiert und nehme natürlich gerne an. Gewünscht war das Thema Mythologie, bevorzugt mit Apollon und Artemis, und genau das sollst du auch bekommen. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschwisterliebe

„Warum genau machen wir das nochmal?“ -

„Weil du nominiert wurdest...“ 

Die Göttin verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. „Ich sehe ja gar nicht ein, wieso ich so einen Blödsinn mitmachen sollte. Nur, weil ein paar vom Wein berauschte Sterbliche angefangen haben, sich eine Amphore voller Eiswasser übers Haupt zu leeren, soll ich es ihnen gleich tun? Wer hat mich überhaupt nominiert?“

„Agamemnon. Ich glaube, er trägt dir die Sache mit dieser Iphigenie immer noch nach...“ Apollons filigrane Züge zierte ein amüsiertes Grinsen. 

Artemis verdrehte die Augen. „Dieser alte Narr, ich habe ja geahnt, dass der mir noch Ärger machen würde. Genügt es denn nicht, wenn ihn in einen reißenden Fluss voller Eiswasser verwandle? Das müsste doch dieser Herausforderung genügen...“

Ihr Zwillingsbruder schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nun stell dich doch nicht an wie ein Mädchen. Und ich dachte immer, du und deine Amazonen seien aus ganz hartem Holz geschnitzt.“ Artemis schnappte empört nach Luft und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Apollon fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Immerhin ist es für eine gute Sache der Menschen, für eine Spendenaktion gegen eine unheilbare Krankheit, bei der es zu Muskelschwund und Lähmungen. Es wäre doch nett, auch mal etwas für die Menschen zu tun, wenn sie uns schon so regelmäßig opfern. Beim nächsten Mal könntest du ja auch statt die Opfergaben zu nehmen einfach etwas zurückgeben...“ 

Artemis hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Seit... wann genau bist du zu einem solchen Menschenfreund geworden?“

Apoll hob abwehrend seine Arme und meinte mit der Miene eines Unschuldslammes: „Ich bin seit jeher ein Menschenfreund!“ -

„...du willst mich nur mit Eiswasser übergießen....“ 

„Zugegeben, ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich dieser Gedanke nicht mit einer gewissen Vorfreude erfüllen würde...“ 

Die Göttin schnaubte. „Bei Zeus, na gut, bringen wir es hinter uns... aber... Apollon?“ -

„Ja?“ -

„Dir ist klar, dass ich nach dieser Aktion jemanden nominieren darf?“ 

Ein ergebenes Seufzen. „Schon gut, ich hole gleich eine zweite Amphore...“


End file.
